Amnesia
by luna1802
Summary: Sybil is a girl with-you guessed it!-amnesia. Showing up at the Order with no way of explaining her sudden appearance doesn't look good for her. But thankfully some people accept her strange self. As time passes she grows, and she looks for ways to unlock the secret to her mysterious past. [In 1st POV] [NonCanon]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n Hey guys it's me! I know I have a lot of unfinished stories out right now-taking a break from most of my One Piece ones in case if any readers from there are here-but they will get updated and finished eventually! But since I've been wanting to post this and already have five chapters written here it is!**

 **Some Things to Know**

 **This is noncanon and it's pre-Hallow. The Noah have been made aware of but they probably won't show up that much until later. And the 14th and all the jazz** _ **probably**_ **won't be included if there's anyone wondering.**

 **Hopefully you'll like it! If you want a character profile of the OC let me know! Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer-** **I don't own D. Gray Man, only my characters)**

* * *

The wind buffeted against me causing me to tighten my grip. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"What the-"

Panic flared in me as I saw the jagged rock I was holding onto. Beneath me was at least a hundred foot drop, water surrounded wherever I was and it didn't look welcoming. I looked up, my caramel eyes searching for the top of this climb. It wasn't far, but it wasn't near either.

Each time I pulled myself up I grew tired, my fingers ached almost like they were raw. But the top was just there, I couldn't stop now. With a huff I stretched, reaching towards the grassy area that was the peak.

My teeth gritted together as I pulled myself up and over the edge, taking a fistful of dirt as I did. My chest heaved painfully taking in air as I laid on the earth. When I'd caught my breath, I pushed myself to my feet.

Confusion came over me as I looked at the thing in front of me. It looked like a face, but it was huge and gray.

"And who might you be? How did you get up here?" The lips on the face moved, and out followed a booming voice.

I took a step back startled. This thing just _talked._ I chuckled nervously then said, "You... _spoke."_ The thing was silent for a few seconds before it said again,

" _X-Ray Examination, Determining Whether Subject Is Akuma Or Human."_

I winced as lights shone from it's eyes right on me. It went on for a few seconds until it locked on to something then everything went to hell.

The face's eyes rolled back in a frenzy and it shouted, " _NOOOOPPPEEE! SHE'S GOT THE EARL'S SYMBOL ON HER CHEST!"_

 _My chest?..._

I glanced down at what I was wearing. It was a black t-shirt, on it an upside down star. Sensing something was wrong, I tried to calm the guy down, "Hey I'm not going to harm you," I began in a soft voice but it only made it worse.

"S-Stay back!" The thing cried out.

I bit my lip stopping in my tracks. Figuring there was nothing here for me, I walked back over towards the cliff face. I could climb down but then where would I go from there? The ocean went on for miles.

"Hey, you." A different more offensive voice made me flip around. Before me were two men. The appearance of them seemed to have quieted the talking face. The one who'd addressed me had long blue colored hair that was tied back. He held a katana in front of him and glared at me with serious eyes.

The other was shorter than the first. His hair was pure white, his eyes looked to be of a purplish color. The thing that caught my attention although, was the scar on the left side of his face. That boy seemed all too familiar to me...that fact that I couldn't remember why was annoying.

The blue haired one scoffed and raised his katana as he prepared to fight, "You got guts coming here."

The shorter one rolled his shoulders then said jokingly, "Don't kill it so fast, it'd be pointless for me coming if you did."

"...Wait, what are you-" I began to say but was cut off as I dodged an attack. The katana wielder had appeared in front of me in the blink of an eye; my mind had barely registered that a blade was coming at me in time for me to get out of the way.

The katana guy tsked and stopped moving. This time the white haired one began running towards me, the boy mumbled a few words and then something strange happened to his arm. A green light surrounded it and it _morphed_ into a white claw.

My mouth drifted open and I froze at the sight. What exactly the hell is going on here? Before I could get another thought in, the white haired boy raised his claw above me, and brought it down.

My caramel eyes were wide in terror for I thought this was the end. The claw was centimeters away from my nose and I prepared for the pain as it ripped into my skin. The claws brushed my face and the skin split, blood trailed down my cheeks and I shrunk away as pain spread like fire. A flicker of confusion grew on Moyashi's face and I noticed him falter for a second, seeing this as an opportunity, I curled my hand into a fist and flung it forward into the boy's gut. This produced a successful grunt of pain and I turned away heading in a different direction.

Blood blinded my eyesight and panic flooded me as the chance's of my escape seemed slimmer by the second. Someone suddenly gripped my shoulder jerking me to a stop. Time seemed to slow as I was forced to turn back around. Moyashi was there although he wasn't attacking, he looked like he was about to ask a question but I wouldn't give him the chance. Just as I was about to pry off his fingers a voice shouted,

" _ALLEN KNOCK IT OFF SHE'S HUMAN!"_

At the woman's voice both Moyashi and Katana guy straightened their backs and flipped around. "L-Lenalee?" Moyashi stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Lenalee began marching in our direction, a sense of relief came over me seeing how she just stopped the two boy's attack. The green haired girl stopped in front of Moyashi and poked him harshly in the chest saying, "I'm _here_ stop stop you two idiots from killing someone! I can understand Kanda but I'd think you'd have realized by now."

Lenalee looked over at me whom had been standing awkwardly this whole time, not sure if I should make my escape or wait and see how this plays out. The girl gave me a warm smile and said, "I'm Lenalee, I'm really sorry about my two friends. But they're actually not bad people. Here-" She held out her hand, "Let's get you cleaned up.

I looked at the hand skeptically. She was nice enough, but she was on the side that'd just tried to kill me for no apparent reason. Before I could voice my answer, Katana guy said irritatedly,

"But then why'd the Gatekeeper say she was an Akuma if she was human?"

Lenalee turned back around to face her friend, "Perfectly good explanation! When I was watching through the golem I noticed that the pentagram was just on her shirt. Adding to that she wasn't fighting back. I thought something was off so I came out and while you two buffoons were fighting I had the Gatekeeper reexamine her. Turns out she was human."

"Oi Lenalee...It's not our fault but more of the Gatekeepers…" Moyashi mumbled under his breath. But he soon received a glare from Lenalee and knew what he had to do. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and gave me and apologetic smile saying, "I'm sorry for attacking you, the guy behind me is too but knowing him he's not gonna apologize."

" _Moyas-"_

" _Anyways,_ I'm Allen." His expression became one of concern as he observed my face, "Lenalee you should really get her looked at. She's bleeding a lot."

Lenalee took ahold of my hand and began to lead me towards the gates, calling over her shoulder, "No thanks to you two! Oh and Komui wants to see you guys!"

It was silent as we entered the building. I noticed some people in the halls stopped to stare at us as we passed. Or more like me, I was a mess. My clothes were no doubt ragged and had clumps of dirt in them. My brown hair was most likely full of knots, my face was bloody and had two claw marks on them-the pain had faded to a dull throbbing. But I didn't really care about my appearance right now. I _did_ care about finding out what the hell was happening. I'd go along with Lenalee until I could.

We arrived at the door to a large elevator and Lenalee said, "We're at floor six now, the Medical Ward is at floor two. Does it hurt a lot? Sorry for taking-"

"It's fine, it's doesn't hurt as much anymore." I cut her off and gave a reassuring smile. Lenalee seemed relieved at this.

By now they'd entered the elevator and Lenalee jabbed the button labeled _2._ There was another woman wearing a white coat with us-I assumed she was a scientist. As I huddled in a corner, her and Lenalee exchanged hushed words before a ding echoed in the elevator and it came to a stop.

"We're here! Let's go!" Lenalee said as she gently took ahold of my hand and led me down a hall once again. It took us a mere three minutes before we had entered a room. White beds lined the room and pale blue curtains hung in between.

"Head Nurse-sama! I have a patient!" At Lenalee's words an aged woman poked her head out from behind one of the curtains.

"Lenalee! What brings-" Our eyes met and the Head Nurse took a step back. "Dear God what happened to you? Your face is covered in blood! I'll get you cleaned up right now, come over here." I glanced at Lenalee gave me a slight push on the back while chuckling. I couldn't see this as a funny matter although.

I took a seat on one of the beds and the Head Nurse began to apply some antibiotics to the cuts, at the same time washing away the blood.

"What happened?" The Head Nurse questioned.

"The Gatekeeper mistook her for an Akuma so Allen and Kanda attacked." Lenalee explained.

The older woman scoffed incredulously and gestured at my face, "So this was the work of young Allen? He better be thankful it won't leave any scars. Let me see your hands," As I raised my battered palms the Nurse gave Lenalee a sharp look. "She didn't climb up the side of the Order did she? You _do_ know we have boats that you can use to enter from the water?"

I furrowed my brows, confused as to why she was telling me this.

"About that…" Lenalee began, "She isn't an Exorcist."

"What? Then why is she here?"

I looked at Lenalee, the girl seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words as spoke. "The golems or sensors didn't pick her up until she'd already made it to the Gatekeeper. No knows _how_ she showed up, it's as if she just appeared out of nowhere."

The Head Nurse placed a hand on her chin and seemed deep in thought. Then a grave expression came onto her face. I watched as the woman leaned towards Lenalee and 'whispered', "Is it possible...she's a Noah?"

The words froze Lenalee for a few seconds. She gulped then replied, "Impossible, the Gatekeeper scanned her twice."

That didn't seem to reassure the Nurse at all. The pair put some distance between each other and the Nurse observed her work. She'd wrapped bandages around my calloused palms. I currently had bandages and gauze stuck to the cuts on my face that were secured with tape.

Absentmindedly I ran my fingers along with white bandages stuck to my face. "Thank you." I mumbled.

The Nurse smiled at me and said, "So you can speak after all. Do you think you could tell us your name?" I shook my head no. This seemed to annoy the Nurse. The woman folded her arms and tried to say in the most gentle tone she could muster, "You're not in any danger here. I can promise you what happened earlier won't happen again. Now, your name please?"

Lenalee laid a hand on the Head Nurse's shoulder and kneeled down so we were eye-to-eye. "It'd be really helpful if we had your name. We have some enemies out there and we just have to confirm that you're not one of them."

I raised my brows, how should I put this? I met Lenalee's gaze and said, "I can't answer because I don't know. I don't _know_ who I am or _where_ I am."

Lenalee's mouth drifted open in surprise and she and the Head Nurse shared a glance. The green haired girl massaged her temples then muttered, "You...seriously. An amnesiac in a situation like this, how can my day get any better?"

* * *

 **(A/n Concerning how the Gatekeeper thought she was an Akuma-the pentagram on her shirt. I originally was gonna have this story be about an OC from "reality" end up in the world of D. Gray Man without her memories. But I changed the plot to be ~spoilers~ so hopefully it works out when I write it in later chapters :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amnesiac?" The word rolled off my tongue, I most likely knew the meaning but it was unfamiliar just the same.

"Yes." The Head Nurse said, "It means you have no memory. As you've told us you can't remember who you are or where you are for that matter. Well, for your location you're at the Black Order's HQ."

"Black...Order? What's that?" My eyes narrowed as I looked at Lenalee's clothes. She had on a black and white uniform with some sort of crest that I guessed was their symbol. In distaste I asked, "You're not a cult are you?"

" _HAHA_ _NO!_ " At my words Lenalee began laughing, it died down quickly and she became serious.

"So then...what are you?"

"The Black Order is an organization that works together to defeat an enemy which we call Akuma. We have other purposes but let's not get into that right now." I turned my head at the new voice. A chinese man stood in the doorway, behind him was Allen and Katana guy.

"Brother!" Lenalee exclaimed. The girl's brother regarded her with a smile, then turned his attention back to me.

"I apologize for the actions of these two, I hope your injuries heal well." The man pushed his glasses further up his nose and glanced behind him saying in a sharper tone, "Now, I heard one of you two failed to apologize earlier. _Kanda."_

Katana guy, his real name being Kanda, grimaced and muttered a few swears. With his eyes glaring at me he forced out, "Sorry."

I gave him a weak smile, "It's alright." This man intimidated me most out of everyone I've met so far.

"So!" Lenalee's brother clapped his hands together. "My name is Komui Lee, as I overhead, you have amnesia." I stared at Komui, nodding slowly. A grin spread across his face, "I have someone who might able to help."

Lenalee seemed to get who he was talking about and began to say, "Not Hevlaska brot-"

"Lenalee I think Hevlaska could search her memories to see what's hidden. Also, see if she's compatible with Innocence."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Questioned Allen.

Komui shrugged. "If an Innocence pairs with her she'll have a way to defend herself. But that's only _after_ Hevlaska searches her memories."

I huffed. They're talking about me like I'm not even here. "Excuse me! But who's Hevlaska?" I called out. All eyes in the room focused on me.

Komui turned around and gestured for me to follow him, "She's the guardian of the Innocence."

 _Innocence? They keep mentioning that..._

Komui paused, recognizing the confusion on my face. With a smile he said, "It'll all be explained soon enough. Now let's get going before the Head Nurse can stop us."

* * *

I, Komui, Lenalee, and Allen were currently on a large elevator that was descending into a dark space. Kanda had disappeared on the way here, being honest I was kind of glad he wasn't here. My eyes scanned the walls as we went down, it wasn't inclosed so I could see clearly where we were going.

"Ah, here we are." Komui said as he pushed the lever in the opposite direction causing the elevator to come to a stop.

I glanced around in the dark space, "Where's Hevlaska?"

Allen nodded into the darkness and said, "Look,"

"Komui-san, what brings you here?" Abstract white light suddenly appeared in front of us, quickly taking shape into an inhuman figure. I gaped at the thing. For starters it was _huge,_ it had wispy-like strands coming out of it's body. I could see that it's face resembled a woman's, it either didn't have eyes or they were hidden beneath its tendrils.

Komui folded his arms and jerked his head in my direction saying, "I have a feeling you already know."

"Wait, _this_ is Hevlaska?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, she's going to examine you. She has to touch you in order to do that, it may scare you but please don't be alarmed." I shot Komui a questioning look but no sooner than he had said that Hevlaska's tendrils wrapped around me lifting me up and bringing me closer to her.

"What-put me down!" I shouted as I struggled against them.

"Hey! It'll be easier if you don't fight it!" Allen called out. My eyes flickered over to him and he gave me a warm smile.

I pursed my lips, reluctantly relaxing my muscles. Faintly I heard Hevlaska say, "Thank you." Moments afterwards her tendrils had touched my head rendering me unconscious.

 **oOo**

 _My back was slumped against a brick wall, I'd only just woken up. With a glance at my surroundings I realized I was in an alley. My joints ached and I felt as if I'd break if I'd tried to stand._

 _But I had to get back...Master wouldn't approve of the results although…._

 _A shadow suddenly came over me. I stiffened, knowing exactly who it was. I could tell just by how much disappointment was radiating off of him. "You failed again I see." I kept quiet knowing I was going to get yelled at again. "But it's progress. Can you stand?" My eyes widened in surprise. Silently I shook my head no. "Troublesome…"_

 _Master took ahold of one of my arms; yanking me up so that it was slung over him and in the process almost knocking off his hat. I was about to speak when Master shot me a look silencing me. I swallowed my words and focused on keeping my pace steady so that it matched Master's and I didn't trouble him anymore._

 **oOo**

"-ey! Hey wake up!" A light slap to my cheek made me open my eyes.

Three shadowed heads crowded above me, I could barely make out their facial expressions but it looked like worry. Slowly I sat up, blood rushed to my already pounding head as I did. I gritted my teeth forcing out a, "I'm fine."

"Why don't you stay sitting for awhile? You can go back to the infirmary once we're done. So Hevlaska," Komui said as he turned to face the white figure, "What did you find out?"

"She has a block in her mind. There were fragments, but nothing comprehensible. Do you remember anything? It's possible while I was looking you might've saw something." Hevlaska asked me.

The scene from the alley suddenly came to mind and for some reason I became nauseous. They seem like good people but if I tell them what I saw how quickly will that change? "No, I don't remember anything from when I passed out until now."

"Interesting. Anyways shall we test her compatibility to Innocence now?" Komui asked.

Lenalee bit her lip and objected, "Maybe another day...She doesn't look too good."

"No need." Hevlaska cut the discussion off. "I already did it while I was searching her memories. Her compatibilty to Innocence is 0%. If she attempts to pair with Innocence with such low compatibility it won't end well."

I didn't know what that meant but it certainly had some effect on the others. They appeared shocked at Hevlaska's words.

" _0%?_ Has anyone ever had that before?" Allen asked incredulously.

"It is indeed surprising. But she can never be an Exorcist if she cannot pair with Innocence. If you intend to keep her with you I suggest having her train as a Finder."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe she'll accompany you on your next-" Komui began but I cut him off by shouting,

"I'm sick of this! Stop talking about me like I'm not here and explain to me what the hell is going on!" While they had been talking I'd been getting _very_ annoyed, a few seconds ago it'd just bursted. My chest heaved and I felt my face turned a shade of pink once I realized the room had gone silent upon my sudden shout. I uncurled my clenched fists and dipped into a bow, my brown hair tickling the sides of my face as I did. "I'm sorr-"

"No," Allen stopped my apology and itched his head. "We should be apologizing. You don't even know who you are and a lot of things are happening so fast without explanation. But that stops now. If you have any questions feel free to ask them, we'll do our best to answer."

I nodded in thanks. "So...I already got told what where I am. But what exactly do you guys do here?"

Komui answered this, "As I told you earlier the Black Order is an organization that fights against Akuma. You're currently at our HQ, we have branches spread around the world. We have four main purposes; to collect Innocence, to find and train Accommodators, to locate the Heart, and to defeat the Earl and his allies. Did you understand any of that?"

"No, just raised more questions. A recurring thing that I've been hearing is Innocence. What is that?"

Komui blinked, seemingly surprised that I didn't know what Innocence was. But, I do have amnesia after all. He took a deep breath in before saying, "Innocence is an Anti-Akuma weapon that when paired with an Accommodator can purify said Akuma and more powerful enemies. I'll just explain everything since I'll presume you don't know what those other words I just said meant." I shook my head no, and once again Komui took in a deep breath.

 _~half an hour later~_

"So to sum it up, you guys are Exorcists who can pair with this thing called Innocence to purify Akuma and destroy the Earl which is the guy who is creating all of them."

" _Yes."_ The three people chorused from where they'd joined me on the floor.

I furrowed my brows and brought a hand to my chin. I vaguely understood it; I still had a hard time believing that there were these things in this world that could do stuff like that. I'd have to see them with my own eyes to know that people like the Earl and the Noah actually existed. Although Allen had Innocence that changed the shape of his arm it wasn't enough proof for me.

Komui stood up and stretched his muscles, after walking over to the control panel and placing his hand on the lever. "Thank you Hevlaska for your help."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope you can remember." The elevator clicked once and began to ascend. I gave a wave to Hevlaska as she grew smaller beneath us.

"How are you feeling?" Lenalee asked.

My eyes flickered over to the girl. She was leaning against the railing her head twisted in my direction. "Good." I responded.

Just before the elevator reached the top Allen exclaimed, "We should give you a name! It'd be kind of rude to keep calling you 'you'."

"You can't just _name_ her! She probably already has a name!" Lenalee scolded the boy.

"I think it's a good idea! At least until she gets her memories back! What do you think?" Allen asked me.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"HAH!" Allen smirked at Lenalee who huffed and turned away.

"Allen...if you upset my Lenalee I'll send my Sir Komlin after you…" Komui said threateningly. A look of horror came over Allen's face as if he was recalling some bad memories.

"S-sorry Lenalee…"

"Anyways for your name!" Komui observed me for a few seconds, I shifted my feet uncomfortably in the silence. Finally, the man flung out his hand it ending up centimeters away from my nose. "You shall be called...KOMLITA!"

A slap echoed in the air as Allen facepalmed. "That's a _terrible_ name Komui! What about, Mira?"

"No no no no...boys leave it to _me._ How about...Sybil? It's of Greek origin and it's supposed to mean oracle or prophetess." Lenalee suggested.

I thought about it. _Sybil._ "I...like it. Why not?"

Lenalee gave me a bright smile, "Awesome, hopefully you'll give us some great foresight in the future."

"Hopefully." I wish I could stay true to my word but I had a feeling that something was wrong with me. Ever since Hevlaska looked into my mind I've felt off. It's on the tip of my tongue, yet I can't seem to put it into words. Hopefully when I regain my missing memories it won't be too late.

* * *

 **(A/n So our OC gets her name! How do you like Sybil's character so far? Thanks for the review! Until next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I would have someone take you on a tour but the Head Nurse wanted you back as soon as you were done." Komui said as we turned a corner.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to heal?" I questioned.

"That depends," Lenalee said, "It may take a few days, or it could take weeks. But once you're done I'll show you around."

"Sadly if you're gonna be training to be a Finder you won't be able to work directly with us. But if you find an Akuma in the field we'll try be there as fast as we can." Allen spoke, addressing what I'd be doing after my injuries had healed.

The group stopped for they'd reached the Infirmary. "I'll visit you later, see you!" Lenalee called out with a wave as she turned around. The others bid their farewells and I watched as their backs turned the corner and disappeared from my sight.

"You're back?" I faced the other way, the Head Nurse stood there. The woman examined me as if looking for more cuts and bruises. "Sit down for a second, I want to change your bandages. They look like they're falling off."

I did as I was told and took a seat on one of the beds. It squeaked slightly upon me sitting down, but it was really squishy. "Hold still please." My caramel eyes flickered forward as the Head Nurse began carefully peeling off the bandages that'd been applied to my face. I winced as some parts were more reluctant than others and required more force.

My mouth opened to ask how it looked when the Nurse stumbled back, her look one of pure surprise. I jumped up startled by the action, "What's wrong?" I exclaimed. The Nurse tilted her head sideways and cleared her throat regaining her composure. The seconds of silence just then made me _very_ impatient. "Well?" I prompted.

The Nurse gave me a suspicious look, "How is it that those long gashes have already healed? Without leaving a trace?"

 _What?!_

At her words my hands came up and frantically searched my face for any signs of the cuts. But there wasn't any, not even a scar. My skin was smooth as it had been before I'd received the injuries. I shakily sat back down, my arms gripping each other. In a low tone I pleaded, "You have to believe me I have no idea how that happened. _Please."_

The Nurse's brows furrowed together and sympathy flickered in her eyes. "Stay there. I hope to find you here when I get back."

"Yes." I mumbled. The Nurse left, her muscles were stiff and she took large strides like she was in a hurry. Once I was alone in the room I let myself fall back onto the bed. The slight bouncing as it adjusted to my movement somehow comforted me.

When the Nurse had first seen my abnormal healing there was hostility in her eyes. Even through my pleading had melted the hardness into sympathy, the ones she brings might not be as friendly.

I had intended to stay awake until the Nurse returned, but I was more tired than I realized and I soon found my eyelids drifting shut.

* * *

I woke up by myself the next day. As I laid there first thing I did was scan the room, from what I could see it was empty. Kind of ironic; with all the enemies they have then someone like me showing up I'd think they'd at least have someone watching me. Someone like me, an amnesiac who could potentially have a really creepy past.

I shivered at the thought of calling someone _Master._ That scene from yesterday still bothered me. But the only thing I could do was put it to the back of my mind and look forward to the future. With a sigh I sat up, as I did blankets fell off of me. I glanced down at the white sheets. Someone must've covered me up last night…

"Ah! You're awake!"

A redhead had appeared in the doorway. He gave me a grin upon meeting eyes. I tilted my head slightly, sliding my legs off of the bed moving to stand up. "And you are?"

The boy looked up suddenly as if he didn't realize he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Me?" The redhead pointed to himself, "I'm Lavi. Lenalee wanted me to get you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm...Sybil." I spoke my new name hesitantly. I walked over to stand beside him, he was at least a head taller than me so I had to tilt my head up to meet his green eyes. "Let's go."

He led me down the familiar halls that led to the elevator. Once we were in Lavi pressed floor _5_ then proceeded to fold his arms, leaning up against the wall.

"So…" I began. "How long have you been here?"

Lavi's eyes-or eye, he had a black eyepatch that covered one of them. I'd decided not to bring it up in case it was a delicate subject-focused on me. "A few months. I hear you just came. And you're neither an Exorcist nor work here."

I huffed. "I'm going to be training to become a Finder so _quiet."_

Lavi laughed. "Touchy! That's a dangerous job. You sure you're up for it?"

"You sure you're up for being an Exorcist?" I countered. Being honest I didn't know what the boy's profession was, I'd taken a wild guess and prayed it was right.

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, pretty sure." Even though I'd meant my words jokingly I felt I'd angered him. The elevator came to a stop before I could confirm my suspicions. "Lenalee's in the cafeteria, straight ahead. I gotta get going so see ya!"

"Lavi wait!" I stretched my arm forward taking ahold of his sleeve. "I'm sorry, if...I angered you earlier by asking you if you were up to being an Exorcist. I shouldn't question your worth even if it's meant as a joke."

I could feel Lavi's gaze burning into my head above me. Laughter suddenly echoed through the air. I snapped my head up to see the boy close to tears. "Man...you really can apologize…" Lavi said between breaths.

'Wha-?" I dropped my grip on his shirt and stepped back, confused by his actions.

"Don't worry, I wasn't mad by what you said or anything. But thanks for the apology!"

I bit the inside of my cheek turning on my heel to head towards the cafeteria. "Jerk…"

Inside the cafeteria were rows of tables. It was fairly empty; out of the people there some wore uniforms like Allen and Lenalee, some had tan cloaks, others lab coats I assumed to be scientists.

"Sybil! Over here!" The voice of Lenalee called out to me. I quickly located her sitting at a table not too far away.

"I hope you like chicken, it's not spicy. Try it! You probably haven't eaten in a few days you must be starving." Lenalee offered the food to me once I'd sat down.

"Thanks." I said, taking some of the food in my hand. I held it in front of my lips preparing to take a bite when something occurred to me. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten so I _should_ be hungry, but my stomach hadn't ached nor growled with hunger since I'd gotten here. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. So that I couldn't think of anything else that'd stop me, I opened my mouth wide and bit the chicken. I ripped apart some of the meat from the bone and chewed it, letting it's flavor spread across my tongue. I crunched up my nose in disgust.

"Bleh," I forcefully swallowed it. I added on, " _Bitter."_

"Bitter?!" Lenalee exclaimed. "But that was _sweet_ chicken! You got some strange taste!"

I shrugged pushing the plate back towards Lenalee. "You can have the rest."

The girl grinned and quickly took one of the chicken. Before she took a bite she said, "Gladly."

* * *

"So do I get the tour today?" I asked hopefully.

"Sadly no." Lenalee replied as we entered the elevator, her hitting floor _4_. "Komui wanted me to drop you off at the Training Facility so you get accustomed to the kind of stuff Finders have to do to prepare for field work. The tour will come after that."

"How long will it take?"

"Only a few hours."

" _Only_ a few hours?!"

"Well Finders have a dangerous job. They're on their own out there. They have to investigate strange anomalies and if it turns out to be Innocence or something worse they report it in. But they also have to be able to protect themselves." Her voice grew serious. "Finders are people without Innocence, that means they don't have ways of destroying Akuma. They can capture the Akuma, although it's not always permanent. But that's why Exorcists are there!"

The seemingly dark words Lenalee had just been speaking were brightened up by her last sentence. As Lenalee rambled on I faced back forward lost in my thoughts…

 _So the Exorcists are the ones to always save the day…? Interesting._

"We're here!" I jolted to a stop at Lenalee's sudden shout. The girl faced me with serious eyes, she held up a finger and pointed towards the door in front of us saying, "If you see Kanda in there try to be nice. Even if he comes off as a jerk he's nice once you get to know him!"

I mentally laughed. _And how long will that take?_

"When you go in look for a man with huge muscles and spiky hair, he's kind of like the 'Master of the Dojo' down here. He'll help you get stronger. If you tell him you're working towards being a Finder he'll help you work on skills needed for that. So good luck! I'll be back in a few hours to give you the tour. See you!"

"Bye," I turned around and placed my hand on the door handle, reluctant to open it.

 _But I have to._

I inhaled deeply gathering confidence as I shoved the door open. When I entered I expected to hear sounds of fighting, or see it at least. But that wasn't it at all. Inside the so-called-Dojo it was dead silent. I almost felt bad for letting the door slam behind me as it did. Rows of pillars separated the large room into sections; there were five in total. And sitting all the way across the room meditating was none other than Kanda.

That man could look pissed even with his eyes closed.

I mouthed a large ' _OKayy"_ as I began to feel nervous, my confidence starting to crumble away. So far I hadn't seen this Master, either I hadn't looked hard enough or he wasn't here.

 _He's not here. There's no place to hide in this room-unless he's behind Kanda which I doubt because Lenalee described him as a muscular man so I'd think he'd be tall and not short so his short body wouldn't-_

"Are you here to train or are you going to stand there wasting daylight?" A man's voice broke my train of thoughts. The voice came from the corner behind me, the one place I _hadn't_ checked.

I slowly turned and as I saw the man I wondered how I didn't noticed him before. Short, spiky black hair decorated his head. I glanced at his muscles-which were a bit smaller than my torso. This was definitely the guy. "Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if I could become your apprentice. Lenalee sent me."

The man opened an eye and observed me. "Lenalee huh? If she sent me you she must think you have some potential. What are you? Exorcist? Finder? Something else?"

"Finder, sir."

The man waved a hand in the air like he was swatting a fly and said, "Drop the sir alright? Call me Douchi. If you're gonna be a Finder you'll need to build up some muscle. Do you know how to fight?"

I shrugged, "I have amnesia, I can't remember anything up until I arrived at the Order so I wouldn't know."

A large grin spread across the man's face revealing canine-like teeth. He stood and walked past me heading towards the center of the floor in the first section. "I decided to take you on as my apprentice. But I have to know your strength and where you need improvement first. You'll fight me, considering you don't think you can fight if you can knock me off my feet I'll tell Komui to put you on the best Finder Unit out there."

"Alright," I said, not entirely sure what a _Finder Unit_ is. I should ask Lenalee about that later. I raised my fists and began bouncing on my feet. My ears detected a snicker in the distance and my eyes flickered over to where Kanda sat. The man had opened his eyes and now was watching me, his eyes showed faint amusement. I glared at him and was about to face back forward when something struck me in my chin.

The force sent my head flying back like whiplash and pain spread where I'd been hit. Before the hit could send me flying off my feet I widened my stance. The hit had drew blood and the liquid now dripped down onto my chest. I gritted my teeth slowly looking up, Douchi stood there cracking his knuckles. Disappointment clear on his face.

"You'd be dead now if I was an Akuma. _Never_ take your eyes off an opponent in battle. And letting you know, I talked to the Head Nurse. She let me in on your healing ability. I'll train you kid, but I won't hold back." At this information I grew confused. How did he talk to the Nurse about me if he didn't know I was coming? Or did he?

I didn't get the chance to ask for at the end of his sentence he pulled his fist back preparing to swing. I had seconds to jump back before the powerful hit landed right where I'd been standing. Somehow the floor didn't crack, it must be made of some really strong cement.

"You dodged that one! But what about this?" Douchi's figure suddenly disappeared. I was taken by surprise but I had to focus. My eyes flickered around to try and see where he'd appear next. A gentle _whoosh_ of air from behind me let me know.

I twisted around; when I'd done a full 180o I kicked my leg out and brought my hands closer to my face to ready for my next attack. Strong hands gripped my foot, as I'd predicted Douchi had appeared there and right into my kick. Even though he'd stopped my kick I hadn't lost. I noticed that Douchi's hands were struggling against the force I'd put into my attack. Seeing this as an opportunity, I took action.

I'd only have a few seconds before Douchi pushed my foot away so while it was still firm in his grip, I curled my hands into a fist and punched the man in the gut with all my might. A grunt echoed through the silent air as I did. His grip around my foot loosened and I yanked it down so he didn't cause me to fall.

 _I didn't hit him that hard did I?_ I thought as I observed the man who was seemingly in pain.

Douchi gave me a weak thumbs up, "Nice...punch. _But,_ you still have a lot to learn kid."

The thumbs up that I moments ago thought was a sign of praise, turned into a fist that slammed into my gut and sent me flying backwards. I crashed into a wall but thankfully I didn't receive as much injury from that punch as I did his others. I cried mentally. _Why does this guy have to be my mentor?!_

 **Kanda's POV**

I watched as the girl got her ass handed to her by Douchi. At some parts it seemed like she could hold her own, but Douchi always overpowered her. I began to walk towards the exit feeling I'd have more peace and quiet in my room than in here.

As I passed Douchi whom had just sent the girl flying I commented, "She seems like she needs a lot of work."

Douchi scoffed. "Not much, I don't know who she is but she has a lot of raw power. That punch she landed on me, did some damage."

I raised a brow. _Damage?_ That's rare. That man's skin is like stone. It's one of the reasons why he's a go-to person when you someone to train you. It takes a lot power to cause him pain. With a small shake of my head I gripped the handle and opened the door. That girl was suspicious. I'd overheard Douchi mentioning healing powers, regular humans don't have that.

 _Just who is she?_


	4. Chapter 4

"And these are all the Private Residences. They're for everyone who works here not just the Exorcists."

"Will I get a room too?" I asked. Since my strange healing power had fixed my injuries, there was no need for me to stay in the Infirmary anymore.

Lenalee's violet eyes met mine. "Of course! If I'm right Komui already assigned you one." The girl glanced up towards to the next floor, "Although it might be higher up…Well that concludes your tour! I could give you a map if you'll have trouble remembering where everything is,"

I held my hands in front of my in a dismissing gesture, "No no it's okay. Since it's late, do you think you could show me my room?"

"Right!" The girl exclaimed. "There's a stairwell over here leading up to the next level." My eyes followed Lenalee's finger to where it pointed towards a dark staircase, only lit up by pale yellow lights. "You're room is number _209,_ should be as soon as you get up there. Here's the key,"

A jingling sounded as Lenalee tossed the golden key in the air. I watched as it sailed towards me, the aim was slightly off and it almost went over my head but I grabbed it before it could. "You're leaving?" I asked as I saw her begin to walk away.

"Yeah, there's a meeting. Pretty late for one in my opinion but that's just how it is. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you…" My eyes narrowed as I watched the girl walk away. I considered following her but I was tired. If I got caught there would be some explaining to do which'll be troublesome.

 _Troublesome. Like me._

I grimaced gripping my temples. _That damn memory...or whatever the hell it was!_ I'd managed to forget about it mostly since Hevlaska had awoken it, but it itched at my skull and was such an annoyance I wished I was an amnesiac all over again. With a tsk I began to head towards the stairs.

I quickly found room _209._ Upon entering it I found it to be cozy. In the left corner of the room there was a bed. On the other side of the room there was a small desk with a miniature bookshelf next to it. I found a closet to be behind the door, in it clothes. There were pairs of pajamas among them, I chose one and stripped of my old clothing discarding those on the floor.

Once changed I flopped down on my bed. My thoughts drifted as I laid there. The meeting that Lenalee had to attend late at night. Either she really had one-I had a feeling I knew what it was about too-or she just used it as an excuse to leave. And that new mentor of mine; Douchi. He was something else. Something told me these next few months would be the worst I've ever had.

* * *

 **(A/n It's been two months I think since I last updated this-sorry about that. I already have the next chapter written so that'll be up soon since this one was pretty short. So in the future chapters I'm not planning to cover all of Sybil's training-I wanna get her into the Finder work. Thanks for reading! See you next update!)**


	5. Chapter 5

I'd just come from training with Douchi. He made me run around the Training Facility ten times because I had shown up late. After we sparred; he'd beaten me everytime. There was this one time though. I had sweeped Douchi's feet out from underneath him causing him to fall to his knees and was about to throw a punch at his face when I stopped centimeters away from his nose. I thought that I had been declared the victor but apparently not. Somehow I ended up on my back Douchi's heavy foot pressing down on my stomach. He had proceeded to give me another lecture saying even if it's just a spar don't stop fighting until your opponent is on the ground.

I sighed. My shoulders ached from the fighting and I was looking forward to taking my bath. I had just stopped by my room for a change of clothes and was heading towards the Baths. I arrived more sooner than later. Since it was the middle of the day it was empty. I stored my clothes in one of the lockers before entering the steamy room.

As I slowly stepped into the warm water a calm came over me. I let my head fall back and hit the bath's edge behind me. _Just what I needed...peace and quiet…_

"What are you doing?"

 _Eh?_

My eyes snapped open. Now it was normal for another person to be in the baths. But the person who spoke had a masculine sounding voice, no doubt this person was a man. My lips pressed into a firm line as I spotted someone sitting on the other side of the baths. His black hair was pinned up and he watched me through judging dark green eyes.

Upon making eye contact I immediately felt my face heat up and I pushed myself back against the wall-ever so thankful I had a towel wrapped around myself. "H-Hey what are you doing here?! Can't you see this is a women's bath?" I exclaimed.

The stranger snickered. "If you had read the signs you would have saw that the women's bath is the next door down. You my friend, are in the _men's bath."_

My mouth drifted open. I couldn't reply to his snarkiness for he was right. I abruptly stood. "Thank you for letting me know." I managed to say before I practically ran out clutching my towel.

Later on in the day I was telling Lenalee about the incident. The girl bursted out in laughter and was almost in tears. "Hey," I pouted, "It's not funny. I was _really_ embarrassed."

As she wiped the corners of her eyes Lenalee said, "Sorry. It's just I never thought something like this would happen to you. Most people read the-"

"Don't even." I cut her off before she could repeat what the stranger had said. "But do you have any idea who he was?" I asked.

Lenalee brought a hand to her chin, "From your description, I'd say he was Jon Sigurdsson. He and his Finder Unit came yesterday."

"He's a Finder?" I questioned my interest piqued.

"Yup! He's actually the leader of his Unit."

"Cool…" My excitement soon died away when I realized there was a chance that I could be placed on his Unit when my training was done. And that was one thing I didn't want to happen.

In the following weeks I began to train my body to wake up early for a morning workout. Then a good breakfast and I was off to training with Douchi. We usually spent four hours together. He made comments on places I needed work and praised me on places I'd improved. Soon a month flew by and I heard the words I never thought I would come out of Douchi's mouth.

We had just finished a sparring session and I had knocked him to the ground. I stood towering over him prepared for any more of his tricks. Instead he stood up and grinned. "You're ready kid."

I relaxed slightly as I became confused, "What do you mean?"

A hearty laugh echoed in the room as Douchi slung his arm around me, "I mean there's nothing more I can teach you. Now all you have to do is pass the medical test and you're officially a Finder!"

His words hit me head on and I stopped in my tracks. "Really…?" I asked quietly.

"Yup! Let's go tell Komui!" As we began to move forward I got over my shock and a smile spread across my face.

"Okay!" I agreed, and together we headed towards the Chief's Office.

* * *

"That's great!" Komui shouted with joy. The man stood up a little too quickly and accidentally knocked some papers off his desk. He ignored the mess and said, "Now all you need is a medical exam. I already have a Finder Unit picked for you."

"What exactly is the medical exam?" I asked as Komui escorted us from his office.

"The Head Nurse just makes sure you're in top shape and able to be out in the field. Should only take a few minutes...I don't think we had any new recruits coming in…" Komui said.

"From what I've seen I don't think she's sick or anything." Douchi commented as they entered the elevator. Komui merely shrugged. The conversation died out as we exited the elevator on Level 2 and entered a room next to the Infirmary.

"I'll be back." Komui said before leaving.

"You excited Kid?" Douchi questioned seconds after Komui had left.

I turned to face him. It took a second for his question to process, when it did I answered, "Yeah! I'll be able to help my friends if I can become a Finder."

"Friends are a good thing to have Kid, keep them close." I glanced at Douchi. His words seemed to be coated in a hidden sadness.

"Alright!" Komui's loud voice startled me. "Head Nurse please conduct the examination."

"If you keep quiet I'll have no problem." The Nurse muttered as she walked towards me. Our eyes met and she gave me a smile, "It's been a while Sybil."

I nodded, "It has."

The Nurse held her gaze for a few seconds before she pulled out a stethoscope and placed it on my chest. I took deep breaths for her as she checked out my lungs. Next she tested my reflexes. After five minutes she stepped away. "You're in perfect health. I can assume that Douchi gave you the physical evaluation?"

"What do you think I've been doing this past month?" The man grumbled.

The Head Nurse rolled her eyes at the snarky comment. She then proceeded to say, "So, Sybil, since you've met the Black Order's expectations you now are officially a Finder. Congratulations."

My eyes lit up in happiness. "That's...great!" I said my sentence a mixture of words and laughter.

"Congrats Kid!" Douchi said as he wrapped his arms around me to lift me up into a bone crushing hug.

I chuckled weakly once he'd set me down. "Thanks, Douchi…"

"Congrats on becoming a Finder Sybil!" Komui said as he clapped his hands together. "Since I knew you'd become one I had the Leader of your Finder Unit come early. If he's on time he should be in my office right about now." Komui said as he glanced at an imaginary watch.

"You had him come?" I asked, "What if I hadn't made it?"

Komui shrugged, "Then he would have gotten mad called this a waste of time. Deal with him like you would with Kanda; the pair are very much alike."

"So cold personality and pissed of all the time?" I asked under my breath.

"He's less extreme than Kanda," Komui said. I almost covered my mouth in surprise realizing that my words had been heard. "Although last month when he came surprisingly the two got along just fine."

As we made our way back to Komui's office I looked around for Lenalee or Allen, hoping to tell the news to them as soon as possible. Sadly I didn't see them and we had already arrived at Komui's office's door.

"Ready to meet your new boss?" Douchi asked. I gave him a nervous smile. If this guy was anything like Kanda I might have a tendency to get on his bad side a lot. I didn't have much time to prepare as the door creaked open.

I spotted the man right away. He was sitting in one of the chairs wearing the traditional Finder outfit. Upon us entering he stood up and bowed his head respectively. Komui smiled at the man and said, "Welcome Sigurdsson. I trust you and your Unit are doing well?"

 _Sigurdsson...Why does that sound so familiar?_

"Yes sir. Your message said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes! I'm placing this young lady onto your team. She recently passed all the tests and was trained for a month personally by Douchi. I trust you'll treat her well." Komui said.

Sigurdsson turned to face me. His green eyes met mine and then it clicked. I remembered a month ago, the bath incident, and the man who was present at the time. Lenalee had told me his name was _Jon Sigurdsson._

"You!" I exclaimed as I pointed a finger at him. "You're from that time in the bath!"

Sigurdsson's eyes widened slightly at my sudden outburst. Then a flicker a recognition appeared and no sooner after he put down his hood. Shoulder length black hair fell out and framed the man's face. I somehow envied his straight hair compared to my own curly brown locks. "So you're the girl who thought the men's bath was the women's. I assumed you were from the Science Division, but then again you're probably more suited to be a Finder anyways."

"Hey what's that supposed to-"

"Now now be nice Jon," Komui said using the man's first name. "So you'll take her right?"

Sigurdsson scoffed, "I have no choice in the matter do I?"

"No you don't actually. Sybil, I take you already know Jon Sigurdsson. From now on he's your Unit Leader."

I offered him a smile. Second impressions are the best as they say. "Nice to see you, again." I said with a slight bow.

Sigurdsson's face twisted up a bit and he said, "Sure. Let's head to the cafeteria, I'll fill you in on what's going on now. We'll be heading out tomorrow so it'd be good to say your goodbyes today." The man paused at the door to say to Komui, "Goodbye Chief Komui."

I stopped, "So soon?"

He glanced over his shoulder towards me, "We have a long way to go. Before Chief called me, my Unit and I were investigating some reports of strange electrical storms in Dublin. Our Unit's waiting there for us to return. I trust they can handle themselves but I'd like to be there in case something happens."

"Ah." Sigurdsson seems to care very much about his Unit. "So Sigurds-"

The man held up a hand, "Call me Jon, almost everyone calls me that."

"So Jon," I began again, "What's our Unit like?"

Jon paused to think for a second. "Including me and you there's a total of six Finders. There's Sasha and Elliot Brunswick. The pair are siblings and polar opposites. The girl barely talks while her younger brother never shuts up. Georgie Hollander, he's nice kid and does good while fighting. Like you he was trained under Douchi. And finally the oldest out of us; Eoin Cartel. He used to be the Leader of our Unit but then gave the title over to me."

"What made him do that?" I asked.

"It's private." Jon spoke flatly.

"Well then you shouldn't have brought it up." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He shot me a look out of the corner of his eyes.

I rolled my own caramel orbs. "Nothing." This Jon guy may be hot but his looks won't stop me from thinking he's an annoying ass. Komui was right, he does resemble Kanda.

We had entered the cafeteria and ordered some food from Jeri. As we took our seats Jon wasted no time before he began talking, "As I mentioned before our Unit is currently in Dublin. We'll leave 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. I expect you at the gate earlier so we can get a head start and catch the train." I nodded to signal that I was listening. "The electrical storms that we're investigating began a few weeks ago. According to witnesses thunder clouds would suddenly appear out of nowhere on a sunny day and lightning would strike the ground burning fields and houses. We think this might be the work of Innocence. Once we get there we'll spend a few days making sure it's just not the weather before calling an Exorcist. You catch all that?"

I nodded again, this time my mouth was full from the food Jeri had just brought. Jon sighed. "I feel like you weren't listening. Anyways your uniform will be in your room. Since it can get cold at times depending on where we are you can wear other clothing underneath it." I gave him a thumbs up. He only massaged his temples and starting muttering to himself. "Elliot is worse than this so why am I getting...no she's just...an idiot yes...thick-headed maybe…"

"Um wright ere." I managed to say with my mouth full. The man gave me a distasteful look before glaring at something on my cheek. "Wut ish it?"

"Your face is a mess, here." He threw a napkin in my direction.

"Thanks." I had swallowed the food and was able to speak more clearly.

"No problem," Jon waved off the words. He turned his intent gaze towards me and said, "It's getting late. You better finish up then say your goodbyes. I'm heading to bed. Night."

"Night!" I called out. Once I'd finished I considered asking Jeri for seconds but I decided to do what Jon had said. After tomorrow I wouldn't see this place again until who knows when. Same with my friends I'd made. I wouldn't say goodbye, only a 'see you later', for I knew I'd see them again. And that's a fact.

* * *

 **(A/n So towards the middle of this chapter a month passes and Sybil becomes a Finder! Sorry if this seems fast paced for some of you, I got lazy and didn't feel like writing six chapters about her training and her time at the Order.**

 **And if anyone's confused I originally had Eoin's name to be Simon. I was googling things and I think it suits him better. So future chapters will cover Sybil and Jon's travel to Dublin! Thanks for reading, until next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning air blowing at me chilled my bones and caused me to shiver. I glanced ruefully at the gates which had yet to open since me exiting them. 8 o'clock tomorrow morning he says... _sure._ I came fifteen minutes earlier to make sure I wasn't late. It was now a half hour past the appointed time and Jon hadn't showed his ugly face yet. I turned my sharp gaze towards the Gatekeeper who still seemed on edge around me ever since my unusual arrival. As of now the guy's eyes were closed but you could tell his orbs were swiveling around under his cement-like eyelids. He was nervous for no apparent reason.

I huffed. If that guy wasn't out here in five minutes I was going to go back in there and drag him out myself! As if on cue, the large gates creaked open and out walked a well rested Jon Sigurdsson.

I smirked, folding my arms mockingly as the man walked past me. "So Jon, how'd you sleep?"

Jon looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Quite well actually. I see you made it on time."

A dark chuckle escaped my lips and I resisted the urge to smack him. "Well _yeah_ I'd think I made it on time seeing how I've been standing here since 7:30! You were the one who told me to be here early so why'd you come so late?!"

"You seemed like the type of person who'd take a long time getting ready in the morning so I wanted to give you more time." Jon put bluntly. "But I see I was wrong. Now let's get going the train leaves in an hour."

I groaned in frustration clenching my fists at my side. Damn this guy was annoying!

We walked at a steady pace, soon putting the Order behind us. Due to some unforeseen complications-I tripped on my Finder outfit and fell down a _high_ hill-we almost missed the train. But we ran and made it just before it left. Now we sat in our seats catching our breaths as the train rolled out of the station.

"You clumsy...idiot…" Jon said windedly.

I managed a smile. "Not my fault that cliff was so tall."

His green eyes flickered with annoyance and Jon said, "But it _is_ your fault we almost missed the train. And I don't think you have enough money to buy us both tickets if we had do you?" My downcast eyes gave away the answer. Jon scoffed. "Seriously. The Order should've at least gave you some money before you left."

I shrugged. "They didn't say anything about it. But for now," I clapped my hands together and bowed, "I'll depend on you!"

Jon's face curled in disgust. " _Please,_ don't ever do that again."

The conversation died out as the train ride progressed. Soon they had to get off and transfer to a ferry which they rode for the rest of the day. It was nighttime when they arrived Dublin.

I held a hand up to the sky my fingers brushing the moon's outline in the dark sky. "So where's the rest of our Unit?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I called them from the ferry. They should be arriving so-"

"Jon! Hey!" A cheery voice cut the man off. Our eyes turned towards the distance where a group of people were heading in our direction. The one whom shouted out was coming the fastest. The boy arrived first; he crushed Jon in a hug nearly knocking him over.

Jon raised his arms avoiding as much contact as he could clearly displeased to being embraced. In an aggravated tone the man said. "Elliot remove yourself."

The brown-haired boy, his name revealed to be Elliot, jumped back. A contagious smile grew on his face as he said, "Sorry about that!" Elliot turned his gaze in my direction and I knew I'd be the one to suffer from whatever this energetic boy was going to do next. "You must be the new recruit!"

I smiled back. "Yes, I'm Sybil, nice to meet you."

"I'm Elliot!" A large hand suddenly appeared above Elliot and shot down, gripping him by his hood and jerking him back so that he was balancing on the back of his heels.

"You're not bothering the new girl are you?" A gruff voice stated.

Elliot's blue eyes widened in a panic as his limbs flailed trying to regain his balance. "N-No! I just introduced myself!"

A head popped out from behind the boy and I met eyes with an old man. His salt-and-pepper hair was cut short and matched with his aged brown eyes. The man scratched the back of his neck and said, "Sorry about Elliot, he's a bit of a flirt. I'm Eoin by the way."

I quickly dismissed the idea of Elliot trying to flirt. "He didn't do anything don't worry!"

An outstretched hand came into my line of vision. I followed it and found its owner to be a short blonde boy with large baby-like eyes. He gave me a toothy smile, "I'm Georgie! Nice to meet you Sybil!"

My lips twitched into a smile and I shakily shook the boy's hand. Could it be...that among all these Finders there's a sweet child like this? Unbeknownst to them Elliot had finally 'regained' his balance and was standing back up again. The boy went to take a step only to trip and fall right into Georgie sending them both tumbling to the earth.

Immediately I was ready to help. "Are you alri-"

"What the hell was that?! Move your ass! You fatty!" Georgie's voice rang out loud and clear.

I leaned back pointing confusedly at the two boys who were currently fighting on the ground. I whispered to Jon, "Is that...Georgie?"

He just nodded like it was an everyday occurrence. "Yup. Don't let his angelic appearance fool you, that kid swears like a sailor." Jon rolled his eyes when he saw the boys hadn't stopped their pointless fighting yet. "Alright! Break it up! Break it up…"

"Um-Excuse me?" My eyes flickered over to my left where a girl stood. Her long brown hair flowed out from the sides of her hood and her downcast green eyes showed she was nervous.

I let a warm smile grace my lips as I said, "Yes?"

After a while the girl raised her eyes to meet mine and spoke in a quiet voice, "...Welcome to our Unit. My name is Sasha. I hope...we can be friends."

"Yes! I'd love that!" My sudden exclamation startled the shy girl. Seeing this I decided to take it down a notch. "I also hope we can become good friends." Delight etched across Sasha's petite face upon my words.

" _Alright!"_ Sasha and I turned our gazes to where Jon stood holding the two troublemakers he'd been sorting out earlier by their hoods. Jon seemed more annoyed than out of breath as he spoke. "So much for first impressions. Now that _that's_ settled let's get going to the campsite."

"Campsite?" I questioned.

Elliot glanced back at me and answered, "Finders don't tend to stay in inns. We camp out by where we're investigating, it saves money among other things." **[1]** I nodded slowly as I processed the information. As far as I knew I've never camped out before, sleeping outside would be an interesting experience.

We quickly made our way through the sleeping town and towards the woods on the other end of it. We now were approaching a group of tents that was set up in a large clearing a short walk away from town. A small fire was alight warming my face as I grew close. One by one everyone took a seat around it.

"What happened while I was gone?" Jon asked.

Embers shot up from the flames as Eoin added wood to the fire. The man then answered, "We've had two more of those freak storms. Right around one of them, Georgie noticed that something-what'd you say it was?" Eoin turned his head in the blonde's direction.

Georgie thought for a second. "I thought I saw a flash of green coming from the mountains."

At this Jon narrowed his gaze, a ghost of a smile could be seen across his face. "Green huh? Tomorrow we'll head up into the mountains and wait until the next storm. If we do end up seeing that flash again then we'll call HQ. It could very well be Innocence. But for now get some shut eye, we'll leave early tomorrow." I sat there by the fire as everyone got up and left to their designated tents. I shifted uncomfortably, where would I sleep for the night? Almost in sync with my thoughts, Jon said, "You'll be sharing a tent with Sasha newbie."

 _Newbie?_ I scoffed at the nickname, although I couldn't deny it's truth. I gave a curt nod before standing and making my way over to where Sasha was politely waiting for me.

Sasha and I settled down relatively quickly. I'd unfurled my sleeping bag and crawled inside it, paying no mind to the cold ground which I laid on. A few minutes passed and I was restless. I didn't sleep much as it was but tonight I could go for a few hours of shut-eye. Apparently my body had other plans. With a sigh I turned on my side.

"You'll get used to it, sleeping on the ground I mean." Sasha's quiet voice broke the silence.

I smiled. "Thanks...It's not that bad." Seeing this as an opportunity to strike up a conversation I continued, "You guys aren't what I expected you to be."

"Hm?"

"I thought Finders were supposed to be really serious, but from what I've seen it's the opposite." I elaborated.

"When Exorcists come we look like the stereotypical Finder. But it's pretty lax in our Unit if Akumas aren't attacking or we aren't faced with a dire situation…helps lighten the mood…" Sasha mumbled her words slurring as she drifted off to sleep. Soon a light snoring could be heard from the girl and I chuckled. Deciding it'd be best to follow suit, I rested my head against the pillow and let my eyes shut.

* * *

 **[1]** I actually don't know if the Finders stay in inns or not, I'd think they wouldn't. It'd save money and among other things.

In case anyone was confused on the numerous amount of OC's introduced here's a small profile of the Finders in Sigurdsson's Unit;

...

Name: Jon Sigurdsson

Nationality: Icelandic

Age: 23

Fact: Is fluent in more languages than he can count and usually translates for his Unit.

Reason For Joining The Order: Dismissed it as a pass-time for he doesn't like to talk about his past.

Unit Leader

...

Name: Eoin Cartel

Nationality: Irish

Age: 68

Fact: Used to have a heavy Irish accent but it faded over time.

Reason For Joining The Order: Joined with his brother after facing poverty and had no place to stay.

Unit Member

...

Name: Sasha Brunswick

Nationality: German

Age: 20

Fact: Asked Jeri to teach her how to cook during her free time at the Order. To this day she can whip up a meal worthy of the cook's praise.

Reason For Joining The Order: Parents took enormous loans from the bank and when they died the two siblings were left to settle it. They encountered Exorcists on

their run from debt collectors and after much persistence they let them join.

Unit Member

...

Name: Elliot Brunswick

Nationality: German

Age: 18

Fact: Likes to flirt with women for he knows he can't have a stable relationship.

Reason For Joining The Order: Parents took enormous loans from the bank and when they died the two siblings were left to settle it. They encountered Exorcists on

their run from debt collectors and after much persistence they let them join.

Unit Member

...

Name: George(ie) Hollander

Nationality: American

Age: 15

Fact: The reason for his two-faced personality is for in his younger years he lived in the slums. In order to survive he had to learn to quickly switch 'faces'.

Reason For Joining The Order: Finders found him on the brink of starvation. They brought him to their camp and nursed him back to health. He refused to leave for

there was nothing waiting for him back there.

Unit Member


	7. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
